Bestiary
To see the category for individual Monster Pages, please Click Here. Abyssal Gobrit Tree (Immature) Gobrit trees are made from the union of a mature tree and a sakeru pixie. The celestial nature of the pixie which created this monster has allowed an abyssal seed to fester in the heart of the tree. It has not yet grown to full potency, but the pixie’s power has already made this tree formidable and dangerous. Special Attack: Tentacle Lash –The tree can use its long vines autonomously to attack in all directions at once. Special Attack: Corrupt –The attacks of this creation are laced with abyssal energy Special Attack: Spawn –The gobrit can create a short-lived version of itself to aid in its defense. Soul Level: Special Alpha Dreemar An Alpha Dreemar leads its pack. These territorial animals are aggressive, but normally keep to themselves. The hardened bone armor and large tusks speak to its favored attack of ramming opponents and then goring them once they are on the ground. The Alpha can drive the other members of the pack into a rage, greatly increasing their attack and decreasing their response to pain. Ash Wolf Creature of the Forest of Nadria. Assengai Spider Assengai Spider Cutter * Assengai cutters are larger, meaner, and more powerful than their drone cousins. They are normally seen only when the queen is being threatened. Their front blade limbs have been seen to bisect horses and tear through leather and chainmail armor with ease. Cutters are also able to spit a magically corrosive venom. Assengai cutters are not foes to be taken lightly. * Soul Level: Luminous Assengai Spider Drone * Assengai spiders are pack hunters. Their speed, numbers, and natural weaponry allow them to overwhelm enemies many times their size. These fallen foes are taken back to their lair and assengai drink their blood, slowly draining them to death. The process is not quick as the nest will live off of several enemies at once, allowing one victim to recover as they move on to the next. The webbing of the spiders is a weak tranquilizer, keeping prey docile, but also conscious. It is said that the prey of the assengai die of hunger rather than blood loss, knowing one irrevocable truth as they starve: they are food. Drones are the lowest members of the assengai hierarchy. With extremely low intelligence, they are fiercely loyal and will attack enemies of their queen with little regard to their own safety. * Soul Level: Common Assingai Spider Queen * The assengai queen is smarter than her drones. Cunning and proficient in Dark magic, the queen is not meant for the frontlines of battle, but this does not mean she is helpless. The power of her spells and traps have led many to their deaths. * Soul Level: Brilliant Aswani * The Aswani are insect humanoids that form a hive culture. The royal jelly of the queen is fed to her personal guard to make them stronger. Barrow Beast Barrow Beasts are zombies created from the bodies of predators. They are often formed by simply being in the presence of other undead or are created accidentally by exposure to ambient Death magic. Bleakwillow This monster has been described as a six-foot-tall zombie made of rotting roots rather than flesh. They can arise from dead trees whose roots are exposed to Death magic. This creature has an abyssal nature. Bile Rats The bites of these creatures can cause nausea. * Sickness Rats - 1/5 Evolution of Bile Rats Attack + 3. HPs + 30-40 per rat. Bites can transmit a number of weak but communicable diseases. Bodak Bodaks are skeletons that maintain some memory of their former life. Rather than connecting them to the world of life, the memory of what has been taken from them fills their tattered souls with hate and loathing. Their reinforced bone structure and skills make them enemies not to be underestimated. Special Attack: Memories of Life –Each bodak retains memories, skills and sometimes even abilities from their former life. * Rime Bodak - Water evolution (Soul Level: Luminous) ** Frost Bodak - Water 2nd Evolution * Cinder Boda - Fire evolution * Crag Bodak - Earth evolution * Flash Bodak - Air Evolution Soul Level: Common Breath Stealer These snakes average two or three feet long and possess a poison which gives them their name. Bugbear Bugbears are the result of sorcerous experimentation blending cave bears with goblins. The race is naturally strong and hardy. They are adept at hiding. Warlike to a fault, it takes a strong leader to control them. Bugbears have no affinity for magic. For this reason, they are well known to incorporate other races in their war parties. Bugbears get one point to distribute per level and each level gives + 1 to Strength, + 1 to Constitution, + 1 to Dexterity, + 1 to Endurance. Burrower Rat A pest. They can eat through solid stone, and the damn things can smell food through ten feet of solid rock. We need a specialized Repel Vermin charm that we can place near the food. Burrowing Worms Used by Kobolds to nest within enemies that they wish to extract information from. Celestial Pixie Pixies have always been a force of good in The Land. Peaceful by nature, but deadly when necessary, the forest and plants of this world flourished under their care. The union of Queen Elora and the Quickening has created the race of Celestial Pixies! Celestial Pixies are bound to at least one of the Powers that comprise the Mist Village’s Place of Power. This pixie is bound to Dark magic. The customary magical attack of the pixie is now augmented by this magic and can cause momentary blindness. Magical attacks will increase in power with character leveling, and extra effects may be added. The evolved state of these pixies results in extra points to distribute per level. Celestial Pixies receive two points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 3 to Dexterity, + 1 to Agility and + 1 to Intelligence, unlike their predecessors which received one point to distribute per level and + 2 to Dexterity and + 1 to Agility. Celestial Pixies, like their predecessors, receive a racial boost to movement speed. * Sakeru Pixie - This Celestial Pixie has suffered the loss of her meitu’meidon. Such a loss is like the loss of a piece of a pixie’s soul. Sakeru pixies become mindless for a time and are capable of great evil. The pixie queen, Elora, was able to trigger her child’s ability Tree Communion. This pixie has retreated inside of this grained cedar tree. The tree will offer protection, but the pixie herself is extremely vulnerable. In time this pixie may heal and emerge, but must be protected until that day comes. She might also bond completely with this evergreen to create a tree elemental. There are many possibilities of what can come from the sakeru and most are dangerous. Only time will tell. Chaotic Reptile This creature has been touched by raw Chaos. Its form and very nature will remain ever in flux. Its current form is that of a High Steel Adder. The scales of its multiple scale layers are comprised of high steel. Chaotic Reptiles are highly resistant to control of any type due to their nature. This creature will always retain its core characteristic: Camouflage. Cherubiae Among the lowest levels of the celestial army, cherubiae are often used as scouts and messengers. Cherubiae gain seven points to distribute per level, and have a 1.3x modifier to all stats from their base value. Denizens of the Plains of Sana are well-versed in healing and have some regenerative properties. Chokespore Arachnids Chokespore arachnids are agile hunters. Rather than trapping creatures in webs, this forest hunter quietly creeps closer to its prey. Once in range, it jumps into the middle of a pack of creatures and releases the fungus stored in its abdomen. These spores shoot into the air and causes severe allergic reactions in most creatures. Effects include closing of airways, extreme blurred vision, and intense pain, making concentration difficult. After its victims are incapacitated, it quickly bites its quarry causing a short-term paralysis. This is still long enough for the spider to wrap the bodies in strong silk to be consumed at its leisure. * Mesmer Spider - 1 of 4 possible evolutions. Mesmer Spiders have sharper tipped legs and narrower, sleeker bodies than Chokespore Arachnids. Other changes include longer, poisonous green fangs and the most dramatic changeIts eyes grew so large they merged into one long band across its face. Even more interesting, the thousands of facets that comprised its cycloptic eye grew bright and shining, like countless emeralds, sapphires, rubies and diamonds fused together. Attack + 2. Speed + 5. Special Ability: Entrance. * Solvent Spider Queen - 1 of 4 possible evolutions. Attack + 5. Defense + 4. Speed -30%. Special Abilities: Acidic Spit, Birth The spider was a great deal less mobile, but was undeniably more powerful. Its acid abilities were cool, but the birth ability apparently let it summon tiny versions of itself all with their own acid abilities. Chupacabra Chupacabras are pack monsters that are known for their speed and ferocity. They are said to feed on pain as much as blood and flesh. The spines on their back and claws on their feet can rend even plate mail. As a Labyrinthine creature, they have grown to massive size and power. Special Attack: Piercing Quill –Can fire the quills on their backs at high speed at distant enemies. Crypt Mistress Crypt mistresses are the bastard cousins of succubi. As opposed to seducing the living though, they seduce the dead. Crypt mistresses will invade the halls of the dead and undead and then bend them to their will. Even other demons are disgusted by their perverted pleasures. Crystal Guardian You have sought to harvest a Focus Crystal. The Crystal is a form of life, and like any life form, it will protect itself. The guardian is a defensive mechanism formed from the crystals that grow in the garden. Dark Aberration A dark aberration can arise from the remains of sacrificial victims used in Dark magic. The rotting flesh of those poor souls will sometimes flow together to create this horrid creature. An amalgam of agony, fury, and Dark magic, an aberration is filled with hatred and will attack any creature that comes near it. Rather than being seen as an unfortunate consequence of magic experimentation, some evil wizards have sacrificed hundreds, if not thousands, of men, women, and children for the express purpose of creating these hateful things. A dark aberration can lie dormant for years and can survive by feeding off of the residual Dark magic that created it. If it is supplied with fresh flesh or Dark energy, this monster could theoretically be an immortal watchdog. Soul Level: Special Darkling A Darkling is a monster born and bred from the terror of murdered men. They might or might not awaken but a Dark Paladin can force them to awaken. They can also be dominated. They are sentient and can speak of events in their past. Decaemur Decaemur Ghost * A Decaemur Ghost is a low-level specter. Its ability to deal damage is minor, but when it strikes, wounds often become necrotic. The ethereal nature of this being lets it ignore mundane physical damage. * Soul Level: Common Decaemur Knight * A Decaemur Knight is a dangerous enemy. They are often employed by stronger undead to lead weaker units. Decaemur knights can utilize both magical and martial skills, though they normally specialize in melee combat. A true knight leads a retinue and decaemur knights take this to the extreme, often enslaving fallen victims to serve them even after death. Wounds caused by these knights have a high likelihood of becoming necrotic. * Soul Level: Luminous Decaemur Skeleton * A Decaemur Skeleton is the infantry soldier. They have bones of greater density than normal skeletons and are equipped with natural weapons in the form of bony knobs. * Soul Level: Common Devastator Skeleton Devastator Skeletons are colossal-sized undead, normally reaching 60-80 feet in height. Comprised of the individual bones of thousands of undead, they have a deep and abiding hatred of the living. These monsters are not only horrifying enemies, but can transport other undead and exude a powerful Fear aura. Draugh Elite Guard Draugh are warriors who willingly consign a portion of their souls to be bound to their bodies after death. All personality and individuality are gone, but what remains is a fierce determination to protect the place of their rest. For this reason, draugh are normally placed to protect the burial chambers of their former masters. Beware the fierce strength of the undead. Duergar Also known as the Grey Dwarves they are a cruel and even sub race of dwarves and often work with and at odds to the Drow. Like their other dwarves, duergar are typically stocky figures, though beyond this there are many differences. Both male and female duergar are typically bald, with females also lacking the capacity to grow facial hair. Many are also thinner than their dwarven brethren. Most obvious, however, is their dull gray skin and hair, often matched with an equally stolid expression. Dwarf Dwarves have several subclasses that determine their specific powers. * Hill Dwarf - Hill Dwarves are the most social of the dwarven races. Highly skilled in crafting. One of the few dwarf races known to be skilled in ranged combat. Increased resistance to negative physical effects. Increased affinity and resistance to Earth Magic. Hill Dwarves get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Constitution and + 1 to Endurance. * Mountain Dwarf - Mountain Dwarves are a hardy folk that get bonuses to Constitution and Endurance each level. They have keen eyesight that gives them excellent night vision. Natural miners, it is said mountain dwarves can “smell” veins of precious metals. Increased resistance to negative physical effects. Increased affinity and resistance to Earth Magic. Mountain Dwarves get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Constitution and + 1 to Endurance. Elf * Dawn Elf * Dark Elf * Gloom Elf * High Elf - High elves are gifted in archery and most magical arts. They have increased resistance to magical attack. Bonus to Intelligence and Wisdom each level. High Elves get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Intelligence and + 1 to Wisdom. * Star Elf * Wood Elf - Wood Elves are gifted in archery, woodcraft, and healing. Increased accuracy and damage when using ranged weapons. Bonus to dodge. Wood Elves get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Dexterity and + 1 to Intelligence. Earth Snake Creature of the Forest of Nadria. Esur Vines A predatory plant from the Great Equatorial Wilds. They feed on the blood and carcasses of animals foolish enough to get within reach of their brutal tendrils. Known as “The Savage Grace,” the only blessing its victims are granted is a swift death. Fade Fades are the tortured souls of the once living. They have a hatred for all life and rend it with their hardened talons at every opportunity. It is said that those killed by a Fade are destined to become Fades themselves. Fordij A group of sentient creatures who have some passing resemblance to snow leopards. Perhaps the most well known of these creatures are the Sky Monks of Yonfei Monastery. They possess one of the richest and most venerable cultures in The Land. Their martial arts make them a force on par with almost any fighters in The Land, but what they are most known for is the skill Cloud Running. Focusing their chi, they can glide on the air for short periods of time. True masters of this skill can climb to the highest heights with nothing but air beneath them. Ghast Ghasts are born from the union of demons and undead. When newly spawned these creatures are little more than animals but, unlike their ghoul cousins, upon reaching higher levels their intellect can match any sapient creature’s. They are blood drinkers, though they can exist on fetid flesh long gone rotten. Their paralyzing touch allows them to eat their prey while it still lives. Ghasts are said to get an almost sexual pleasure from the pain of their victims. Immune to poisons and most spells of the enchantment class, they are dangerous foes. They will fight if only one point of health remains, deadly to the very end. Once sapience is achieved, ghasts receive one point to distribute per level, and each level gives + 2 to Strength and + 2 to Dexterity. Ghoul Very fast and powerful undead that can paralyze by touching. These creatures are a grayish humanoid creature who move around easily on all fours. Unlike skeletons, these creatures often have weeping skin and festering sores. Almost more powerful than their physical capabilities is their overwhelming stench. Gibberlings Though foul-smelling and aggressive, in low numbers these monsters pose no threat to your guards and can be quickly destroyed. Gnolls Doglike humanoid creatures. Known to live inside the Whisper Woods. Gnome Gnomes have several subclasses that determine their specific powers. They are the racial enemies of Kobolds. * Arcane Gnome - Arcane Gnomes are obsessed with knowledge. Increased dodge and sneak. Gifted in magical arts. Bonus to Intelligence each level. Arcane Gnomes get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 2 to Intelligence. * Builder Gnome - Builder Gnomes are obsessed with the application of knowledge. Known to make amazing devices and build fantastic structures. Gifted in magical crafting. Builder Gnomes get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Intelligence and + 1 to Endurance. Goblin * Goblins can have subclasses that determine their specific powers. Most are a common variant however that are broken into different stations reflective of their physical and magical characteristics. Prolific breeders and woefully aggressive, goblins are a plague on other races. Stations: * Grinder - The goblin Grinder receives better training than many other stations, and unlike most goblins, has an innate intelligence equal to most humans. No less aggressive, these foes are not to be taken lightly. If they advance far enough, Grinders can obtain Professions. Grinders receive four points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Constitution. * Fighter - The Fighter station serves as the foot soldiers for goblin armies. They often lead small bands of scouts. Cruel and capricious, many children have been cautioned by their mothers to behave, or goblin fighters will take them away. Goblin fighters receive three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Strength and + 1 to Dexterity. * Rikker - Goblins of the Rikker station are normally gifted in magical arts. Rikkers often serve as administrators and councilors for goblin leaders. Many offspring of various races have been sacrificed for their experiments. Goblin rikkers receive 3 points to distribute per level and each level, gives + 1 to Intelligence and + 1 to Wisdom. * Scout - The Scout station is reserved for the smallest of the goblin race. They are often used as battle fodder and advanced scouts. Not overly bright, they are still vicious and cunning. Only a foolish fighter underestimates them because of their small size. That very characteristic allows them to get close without being detected and swarm enemies with overwhelming numbers. Goblin scouts receive three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Agility and + 1 to Dexterity. Gold Fox A Life creature that can be summoned to aid the caster and their party during battle. It has strong healing abilities, allowing it to heal anyone in the party for 100 HP five times. The fox will disappear after its summon time has expired or it has expended all of its healing capabilities. * Shimmer Fox - This evolution is gifted with Life-based attack abilities. Little else is known. * Shining Fox- This evolution increases the fox's speed by 2, and doubles the number of times it can (from 5 to 10). It also increases the HP restored per heal to 150. Shining Foxes also exude a Life energy aura that regenerates 1HP per second to any ally within 10 feet. The original fox's golden pelt gains a white streak on both sides and the fox will begin to glow. Gynor Elk These are Elk, presumably from Gynor. Excerpt: “The creatures were structurally similar to normal elk. Meaning that they stood on four legs and their heads were shaped like a deer’s. Their antlers, however, were three feet long and were multipronged. Each tip ended in a wickedly sharp point. The gynor elk were covered in short brown hair that was almost black. Light green stripes of fur crisscrossed their bodies. Each was six feet tall at the shoulder, and large muscles stood out under their skin. As Richter moved closer, he saw that their hooves were wedged. The tips were hard and sharp enough to leave gouges in the flesh of the bear the beasts were feeding upon.” Hanketsu Hanketsu are a long-lived species, that were typically prone to quick anger and judgment. Hobgoblin Richter and Sion encounter the hobgoblin during the battle with Big Red. Hobgoblins might all be magic using goblins like a shaman.1 No analyze information is available. The hobgoblin was apparently the source for making the rapid animals and killing him helped complete Cleanse the Forest III. Human Humans are one of the shortest-lived, but most prolific breeders in the Land. Humans have a broader affinity for skills than other races. No special bonuses to race. Humans get four points to distribute per level. Ichorpede Ichorpedes are large insects that hunt in packs. Their acidic spit dissolves the internal organs of their victims. They then drink their prey using their needlelike teeth. Special Attack: Acidic Spit –Can spit a caustic substance short distances. Jenit Prowler Jenit prowlers are known for their cackling laugh. Though they are often heard before they attack, few prey escape. The prowlers possess a body built for prodigious speed. Their bite is also magically enhanced, allowing them to do far more damage than they could otherwise. A prowler’s teeth are angled backward slightly, almost assuring massive bleeding if its victim manages to break free. Special Attack: Clamping Bite –Increases bite damage by + 100%. The jaws can then clamp magically shut, ensuring they cannot be opened without massive trauma. Kelpie Water Creature. Kindir Kindir are an offshoot of the gnome race. These happy creatures roam here and there and are known for their curious nature. They are so curious in fact that they are immune to fear. Kindir consider themselves to be the most honorable and courteous of beings. So honorable in fact that they “honor” others by “appreciating” their valuables as much as possible, and so courteous that they have no problem inviting anyone into their homes, or themselves into anyone else’s homes. To the kindir, that is only fair, and they would never disrespect another by not assuming they felt the same. This type of logic has led many other sapient species to kill kindir on sight. Kindir get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Agility and + 1 to Dexterity. Kobold Kobolds are small, reptilian humanoids. Most adventurers can best a kobold in one on one combat, but you will seldom find such a fight. They highly favor traps and ambushes. Kobolds shy from bright light and make their homes underground. It should be a wary adventurer that enters a kobold warren. Kobolds get two points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Intelligence, Dexterity, and Agility. All Kobolds have a racial ability: Pathfinding, while underground. Once they have traveled a location, they intuitively understand where that place is, effectively giving them a map of explored underground areas. Long Fang Tribe Sabre Claws Tribe * Chromatic Kobolds - able to cast spells of multiple spell schools * Dur’- ‘Dur’ denoted a caste devoted to defending mages. These kobolds were born with heavier scales that significantly increased their natural armor. They were also larger, had more health than lower castes and had greater strength. * En’ - ‘En’ meant that she was in a caste of kobolds known for their long claws. She demonstrated that the claws on the tips of her fingers could extend another two inches. Each looked wickedly sharp. She demonstrated by dragging them down the wall. Shallow furrows could be seen in the stone afterwards. The ‘En’ caste were normally used as attackers. Apparently they were also gifted with increased health. * Kol’ - Kol caste were born with the ability to use their tails as another prehensile appendage. Richter remembered that the fighter that had lunged at him had had a tail that switched back and forth like a cat’s. * Tri’ - lowest Kobold caste. Do not have prehensile tails. Koran Tusker Koran Tuskers are pack hunters. The hardened bone that juts out from their bodies has sharp edges and points. The creatures have poor eyesight but excellent hearing and senses of smell. Territorial and aggressive, they attack other creatures if they come across their path but will run from larger monsters. Soul Level: Basic Koran Ebontusker * Koran Ebontuskers are an evolution beyond Koran Tuskers. The bony protrusions on their body have been hardened to greatly increase their attack. Their enlarged size also increases their Health, Stamina and Strength, while their coloring helps them hide even in plain sight. Packs of tuskers led by an ebontusker are almost rabidly aggressive and will fight to the death. What ebontuskers are most known for, however, is their incredibly intense mating practices. * Soul Level: Common Leopard Beastkin Members of Havant tribe dwell in the Plains of Gold. Possess the Sundered Heart fighting style (Spears) Life Wisp A weak Life creature that can be summoned to provide healing support in battle. It is a grapefruit-sized ball of golden light. Imparts 100 HP of healing to the summoner or one of their allies. * Life Will O'Wisp - Increases the creatures defense by 1 and the number of heals by 3. Its Heal ability is transformed into an AoE spell with a radius of fifteen feet. Healing affects only allies. This evolution is twice the size of the original wisp and has hundreds of tiny motes of golden energy floating around it. * Harsh Light - This evolution loses all healing abilities but is able to phase through enemies, causing Life damage as it does so. Lugash A Lugash is a fiendish undead known for its horrible hunger and massive strength. These creatures possess an all-consuming hatred for the living matched only by their insatiable need to consume. Its thick skin is resistant to damage from baser metals. Soul Level: Luminous Mausoleum Guardian This is the type of monster into which Richter's friend Caulder was transformed during the battle of the Mausoleum of Saginald. This skeleton is formed from a savaged corpse cursed by eldritch magic. The skeleton grows stronger the longer it is exposed to eldritch energy and will remain on this plane indefinitely, using the soul of the slain as an anchor. It traps its victim's soul, tormenting it until this creature is destroyed. This undead retains all the skills, abilities, qualities, and expertise that its victim had in life. If destroyed, it will continue to feed off the eldritch energy in this building until it is resurrected. Mountain Troll Mountain trolls are a wild predecessor of more evolved trolls. Though lacking in intellect, they more than makeup for it in ferocity and regenerative capabilities. Mountain trolls can heal almost any injury, and this capability is even further enhanced by feeding on bloody flesh. They have an instinctual hatred for all creatures. Even when mating, one of the two is normally killed, or at the very least, heavily damaged. Nettler Large spider with spiky protrusions. Injects venom through spikes that knock victims unconscious. Okami Okami are forest wolves descended from the Great Wolf Honshu. The wolves are masters of concealment in a forest setting and have an incredibly high movement speed. Okami are more intelligent than the average beast. This is perhaps why their social structure does not revolve around packs, but instead in an extended, nuclear family. Pox Weasel Vermin instilled with Death magic. Though they are not truly undead, their bites can transmit magical infections of Death magic. These weasels have an abyssal nature. Psi Dragonling Exerpt from Richter of the Mist Village: “The psi dragonling was about two feet long. Its tail was another foot-and-a-half long and was a deep black. The body was long and sleek. The diamond-shaped scales on its appendages and back were slate grey, like the color of a storm in late afternoon. No light reflected off of its hide. The lack of shine didn’t make it look boring or dingy, however. It looked beautiful. Two wings were folded against its sides. They were the same color as the scales on its body. It sat up with its two back haunches folded and its two front legs extended.” Razorling Five feet long, the razorling stands on four paws. Each finger is tipped with a curved and wicked talon. The creature’s body is thin and clearly built for speed. Its mouth is filled with razor-sharp fangs from which it gets its name. Reanimated Creature The corpse of a creature that has been reanimated. The level of this reanimated creature is substantially reduced and its values and characteristics are adjusted accordingly. The exception to this is that its stamina is increased. It will feel no pain and will only be destroyed by massive tissue trauma or damage to its central nervous system. Red Monarch Many of these butterflies made up the Red Door in the Timeworn Dungeon. Sion asks Richter and the others to collect them after they fall to the floor. Each has traces of abyssal magic in them. River Skath These pack hunters hide in the shallows of rivers. Their diet consists mainly of fish and small land creatures, but they are extremely aggressive. Skaths are known to attack parties of adventurers who walk along riverbanks. Their powerful bite is almost impossible to loosen, and skaths will often drown their prey by dragging them to deep water. Though river skaths are air breathers, they can hold their breath for hours. The only warning travelers may receive is the occasional air bubble piercing the surface of the water. Soul Level: Common River Skath (Bull) * The larger of the species, male river skath are often solitary creatures. Unlikely to attack unless threatened. The exception to this is during mating season when one bull will mate with an entire pack of females. Travelers have come to fear meeting a bull in this scenario as their normal solitary nature is replaced with a horrible belligerence. They can also release magical pheromones to increase the ferocity and strength of female skaths. * Soul Level: Luminous Rock Giant There are many different types of giants. Rock giants are solitary monsters, unlike other giants which can have just as complex a social structure as average-sized humanoids. What rock giants lack in social graces, they more than make up for in ferocity, malevolence and durability. Their skin acts like a formidable exoskeleton, blocking most damage. Soul Level: Luminous Saber Bear Saber bears are dangerous predators that are fiercely territorial. They are often found near mines of metallic ore. They are able to ingest this ore and through a passive use of magic, can digest it to grow their claws and fangs. These natural weapons will be made of the latest metal the bear has ingested. Soul Level: Common Saproling A low-level forest elemental, a saproling can take many forms. They are often summoned by Novice Earth mages for a variety of tasks. Though helpful, they can also attack with deadly force when needed. * Hardwood Saproling * Thorn Elemental Screechling Creature located in the Forest of Nadria. Shadow Bat Shadow Bats are common denizens of the Shadow Realm and are much more likely to be found underground. Where one appears, another is soon to follow. Their bite will not only drain a victim of blood, but also their very life force. The trait almost all monsters of the Shadow Realm share is an all-consuming hatred for creatures of other planes. Special Attack: Life Drain –Once latched on in a bite, the shadow bat will drain the very life from a body; its bite will otherwise leave victims weakened for a short time. Shale Adder Shale Adders are stealth hunters. Their chameleon abilities coupled with great strength and speed earned them the name “The Unseen Killer.” Siren Rock Siren Rocks are the scourge of seafarers in the northern Raquig Ocean. These floating crystals show only a small part of themselves above the water while hiding massive and sharp protrusions beneath the surface. They can call and mesmerize the unsuspecting to guide their boats onto the hull-staving protrusions. The rocks do not feed in a conventional manner, but instead are strengthened by the escaping life force of dying creatures. Sea predators often swim around Siren Rocks to feed on the sailors of sinking ships, but the rocks themselves can directly feed on the emotional energy of any creature that touches them. Such beings die as their very will to live is sapped away. Skeeling A tiny creature approximately the size of a badger. It is completely blind, but has excellent hearing. It is subterranean, and they normally do not wander to the surface. The animal has ridged scales and a very distinctive smell. They have been known to burrow under trees and eat the roots, killing the tree. Sprites kill them when they find them. Skeleton A basic reanimated skeleton. The intelligence of this monster is lacking, but it is wholly devoted to whatever task it was reanimated for. Skeleton Mage * This is the reanimated skeleton of a fallen mage. More time was devoted to reanimating these remains compared to a simple skeleton. It’s bones are of a similar density however this has been offset by its magical prowess. Basic skeletal Mages are typically proficient in only one school of magic. Skeleton Warrior * This is the reanimated skeleton of a fallen warrior. More time was devoted to reanimating these remains compared to a simple skeleton. Its bones are of greater density and its ferocity will be increased. Sprites Sprites have several subclasses which determine their specific powers. * Dune Sprites - Got to watch out for those sand worms. * Forest Sprites have the same reverence for nature as their cousins the wood sprites but to a greater degree. They cherish unbroken wilderness and strive to live within the natural order of life. More solitary than other sprites, forest sprites can often forge bonds with animals. Forest Sprites get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 2 to Dexterity. * Hill Sprites have several marked differences from their woodland cousins. Just as comfortable below ground as above, they have greater strength but less agility than wood or forest sprites. Underground, they have had to engage in melee combat to a greater extent and are more comfortable with close quarters combat. They are also gifted with a limited darkvision. Hill sprites get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 1 to Strength and + 1 to Dexterity. * Swamp Sprites - They have layers. “Its MAH’ Swamp!” * Wave Sprites - Woah dudes. * Wood Sprites - Wood Sprites are naturally gifted in tracking and woodcraft. They have a skill of imbuing their strikes with mana, greatly increasing damage. Wood Sprites get three points to distribute per level, and each level gives + 2 to Dexterity. Strike Stag Well muscled and dangerous Stags. Used as mounts by the Wood Sprites of the Hearth Tree. Tefonim Considered “The Master Builders”. As a race of warriors and builders gold and jewels were valued by them as much as they were by any race, but what took a place of honor was metal. Excerpt from a Tefonim Queen: “She sang of a kingdom dedicated to strength and of a people dedicated to honor. Of betrayal leading to its destruction. A small amount of the kingdom’s people were saved by fleeing to another land. She sang of the sacrifice of loyal guards that stayed behind to ensure the safety of their people. More than just the loss of warriors, she conveyed that love was sacrificed as well. Her mate stood with his men on the wrong side of the portal. Finally, she sang of love reunited.” Tortured Spirit The spirits of these simple villagers were betrayed in a manner most foul. Their torment did not end with their deaths, however, as a powerful Death mage bound their spirits to their remains. They continued to be tortured on an ethereal plain and their suffering fed the magics and life force of the evil necromancer. The once pure spirits have been corrupted and twisted with foul magic until little remains of their original selves. Their only motivation is to share their torment with the living. Soul Level: Common Tovuut Mauler Tovuut Maulers are reptilian creatures capable of basic reasoning, though higher-level thinking is beyond them. Despite this intellectual handicap, they are cunning predators that will stalk prey for days. Maulers are said to take great joy in eating smaller creatures while they can still scream. * Void Chain Mauler - Void creatures have a hatred for any creatures not of their plane of existence that transcends almost any enmity in the Universe. They would destroy the Universe itself if they had the power. What creatures of the void want is nothing less than the destruction of everything in creation and a return to the formless! * Hellspawned Mauler - The raw magic released by the Exile Rakshasha has changed the tovuut mauler into a hellish creature. No monster such as this has ever walked The Land. No longer able to draw on the high ambient magic of the Labyrinth, such a creature cannot survive long away from a hellscape. It must feed on the souls of other beings or it will be sucked back into an appropriate dimension. This creature is your Mortal Enemy and hates you above all else. Tree Wyrm Creature of the Forest of Nadria. Vampire Sprites have several subclasses which determine their specific powers. * Vampire - Silent Dream Clan Vampires are living dead creatures that live off of consuming the blood of their victims. They do not appear to suffer from entropy and will survive until destroyed. Water Dancer Water creature. Water Dancers skip over the tops of rivers and lakes on long, thin legs. It spreads its weight out so each point of contact only dimples the water, but never actually penetrates the surface. Dancers are detestable creatures and will use a paralytic poison to stun you. While you’re immobilized, they insert a thin proboscis into your body and drink your blood. Water Elemental Elemental made of water. Winged Koolari Winged Koolari are a type of living dead that hunt by inducing fear in their prey. Pack hunters, their manic laughter will make even the bravest adventurer abandon reason and run screaming. The intellect of these monsters makes them especially deadly. Soul Level: Luminous Animals * Prox - underground ox with larger ears. Used by Kobold for manual labor. This category has so far been limited to Earth creatures such as wolves, bears, rabbits, and chickens that yield Basic Soul Stones. Category:Monsters Category:Characters